Rumors Relationships Chaos
by mikanchan94
Summary: Hiruma is haveing trouble with his love life so the Deimon team is trying to help him. Will a simple rumor be enough? Hirusena Hirusen 1X21 whatever.


AN: This is my first Eyeshield 21 fic. Please bear with me if the characters are kinda off.

Disclaimer: No I mikanchan94 do not own Eyeshield 21 (sigh) T-T

_You don't always need words to show that you love someone._

**Rumors + Relationships = Chaos**

Hiruma was typing in his ever present laptop of his in the Devil Bats football room. This is the only time there is ever peace in this room. Why you ask? Because the Deimon football team is known for their psychotic members.

They have a catching Max crazed monkey, who can catch anything that comes his way.

A trio of 'brothers' who are not brothers, but everyone thinks they are. Not to mention that they have a very strange way of expressing their surprise.

A huge-ass lineman who is a complete softy when he's not in a football game, but a malfunctioning bulldozer that destroys everything in its path when he is in the football game.

Another strong lineman who's the shortest on the team and for some reason he can't make out sentences.

Then there is the complete idiot of the team. Yea we all have one right? They're pretty self-explanatory so I won't waste any room talking about them. If you don't get it then you're probably one of them.

They also have the 'old man'. He's not really an old man because he's still in high school, but he looks like an old man. He's probably the sanest of them all though.

Then we have the 'commander form hell' 'demon incarnated' 'spawn of satin' whatever you want to call him. He is the quarterback who is insane, looks like a devil, and he is smarter than Einstein. You've already met him in the first paragraph though.

We have the other smarty, who is already balding, and not the type of person you thought would think would be on the football field.

Then we have the intelligent motherly hen manager and a cheerleader with ADD.

Last but not least we have the puppy of the team, who is insanely fast and can run at the speed of light. He is also the person people pick on the most.

So as you can see there's a reason why you could hardly find peace here.

Now back to the setting. Hiruma was typing in his laptop when Musashi the "old man" came in to the room. Hiruma continued to type, but he acknowledged Musashi's presence.

"What do you want fucking old man?"

Musashi shrugged.

"Nothing really I just wanted to say congrats."

Hiruma stopped typing and looked up at Musashi with an incredulous look on his face.

"What words are you spouting out of your mouth?"

Musashi gave Hiruma a sly grin and put an arm around Hiruma's shoulder. (Don't get any ideas!)

"Aa we're still trying to hide it huh? No worries though only the other team members know."

With that he left Hiruma confused and annoyed. Hiruma being Hiruma decided to get to the bottom of things because Hiruma hated being left out of the circle.

It was home room now and Hiruma thought that it might be a good time to squeeze some information out of Kurita, the huge-ass linebacker.

"Oi, fucking fatty! Did you hear anything interesting today."

"Hmn interesting?" Kurita tilted his head.

"Yea"

Kurita went into deep thought then a light bulb popped out.

"Yes I just remembered. Congrats Hiruma!"

Kurita took poor Hiruma and gave him a bone crushing hug, literally.

"Ack! Fucking fatty let me go!"Kurita let go.

"Oh, sorry you must be a bit sore today."

"What?"

"You know" Kurita was blushing a bit right now.

"I know what?" Hiruma demanded.

"Well Musashi told me that you and Sena-kun were going out."

Now this made Hiruma's eyebrow go up. Sure he wouldn't deny it he did like the little runner. Not to mention all the naughty dreams he had, but we'll get to those later on. Of course like everyone else in the world he was afraid that the little puppy won't accept him, and he won't blame him for it. He is, after all, a guy.

_Heck I don't even know if he's __**bi**__!_

His train of thoughts were unfortunately interrupted by a certain motherly hen manager aka Mamori. This is the time to bail out before you get sucked into her vacuum of rage because anything concerning her precious Sena she will either approve or disapprove.

The problem comes when she disapproves. That is the time you write your will and prepare all those phone calls to your parents, siblings, and relatives saying how much you hate/love them and how you had a terrible/happy life and all that good stuff.

"Hiruma! How **dare** you force Sena into a relationship! He's not old enough! What's more is that you're both guys!"

"Shut up fucking manager! You don't have to blow my ears out!"

"I don't approve of your relationship with Sena!"

"Yea! I heard it the first time you fucking said it!"

"Then cut off the relationship NOW before something goes wrong! Sena doesn't even like you!"

"To hell with you, fucking manager! How would you know that the fucking shrimp doesn't like it!"

"Because…"

"Because what? Because you said so! I think not. Well for your information the fucking shrimp does like it!"

Mamori looked like a volcano just waiting to explode. Fortunately for the rest of the population she held it in and instead she screamed out

"WELL PROVE IT!"

"I FUCKING WILL!"

With that said Mamori slammed the door of the classroom leaving the student deathly quiet and still. Now's not the best time to tick off the Control Tower of Hell.

Hiruma sat down and rubbed his temples

_Fuck what have I gotten myself into?_

In the back ground you could see Kurita giving Musashi a thumbs up.

Somewhere in the freshman floor Sena was being raved by a rabid Max monkey and the Ha-Ha brothers.

"Sena you never told me you were in a relationship MAX! and with Hiruma-san to! That's really going to the MAX what if Mamori-san found out! She would defiantly scream Hiruma's ears out to the MAX!"

"Monta I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"AAH Sena's keeping a secret from his bestest friend Max!"

"No Monta please listen to me…."

Unfortunately for poor Sena, his pleas were ignored. It got even worse when the Ha-Ha brothers and Taki aka the idiot joined in the conversation.

"Hmn you struck it big eh shrimp." Jumonji said nudging Sena's shoulder.

"Never thought you had it in you to go out with the **team captain** of all people" Kuroki winked.

"You even got yourself a mate before we did. We're so proud of you." Togano chuckled.

"Ahaha! I bet you want to ask Taki the prince some tricks for the relationship huh? Well don't worry I'll help you I'm an expert!"

Taki said while he was twirling around in the usual pose. Once again the idiot found a way to dig even lower in the pit of idiocy.

"SHUT-UP IDIOT!"

The Ha-Ha brothers yelled as they kicked Taki to the wall.

Sena sighed it wasn't as if that he didn't like the demonic captain. Oh no, in fact he had liked him for a while now. The problem came to be when Monta asked, or rather demanded him why he didn't tell his number one best friend that he was going out with the commander from hell.

Another reason why it was such a big problem was that if Mamori-neechan found out about this, in which case she already has, she would have a to take out her trusty butcher knife and there will be hell to pay, literally.

_Kami-sama1 why does this happen to __**me**__!_

Because the Kami's just love to torture you, especially Benzaiten2 she really loves messing with you and Hiruma.

Back to the story.

It was lunch and Hiruma Yoichi was not one to back away from a challenge. Oh no he was going to find our little…er well his little I suppose….his little running back. Even if he had to blackmail the said boy in telling his Mamori-neechan that he's going out with the demonic captain of his. Who knows maybe Sena will fall for Hiruma during the time they pretend to be together. Of course Benzaiten-sama had other plans.

Hiruma was walking toward the place where Sena normally ate. Usually he would stay in the football house at lunch, but there's always a first for everything.

Many of the students fled in terror as the great demonic captain passed by.

Finally he was able to spot the little runner, sitting under a tree with the other freshman of the team. Hiruma walked up to them and pulled Sena away from his friends.

"Hi-Hiruma-san what are you doing?" Hiruma had an indifferent expression on his face and slightly glanced at the boy.

"I need to have a small chat with you concerning your "big sister"."

Oh dear Sena's worst nightmare just came true.

"What did Mamori-neechan do?"

"Nothing"

Sena sighed a breath of relief.

"Just that she yelled my ears out, threatened me and challenged me."

Sena groaned. This was not his day.

Hiruma took this opportunity to grab Sena and take him to the football house. If he were to glance back he would see Monta on a walkie-talkie with a devilish grin on his face.

Hiruma went into the clubhouse and dumped Sena unceremoniously on the couch. They stayed silent for a while then Sena broke the silence.

"Hiruma-san, is there something you need me to do?" Sena asked

Hiruma looked at him for a while as if trying to read his mind and sighed.

"I like you."

Nice Hiruma.

Sena was taken aback by the blunt confession. Hiruma interpreted this as a sign of dislike.

"I understand if you don't like me like that I just needed to get it off my chest."

Sena snapped back into reality.

"No Hiruma-san I was just surprised that you said that and (incoherent mumbles)"

Hiruma was puzzled. He couldn't understand a word the little runt said.

"Sena, what did you say?"

Sena looked up at Hiruma.

"I like you too."

Hiruma was surprised that the running back liked him too, but he recovered quickly and gave a devilish smirk. Then he grabbed Sena and gave him a kiss.

It was unfortunately, interrupted by a lot of cheers and whistles.

"Banzai BANZAI3!"

"Great to the MAX!"

"Alright!"

The both of them looked out and saw the whole team cheering for them.

"Oi what the hell is this?" Hiruma demanded.

"Haha. We were just trying to get the two of you to confess to each other 'cause we all knew except the two of you. So we decided to give you two a push." Musashi laughed.

Hiruma gave him his evil glare.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or to punish you."

"We like the second choice better." Monta said.

Then Mamori came up to Hiruma.

"Hiruma if I find out that you hurt Sena in any way I will hunt you down."

"M-Mamori-neechan." Sena stuttered. He really didn't want his big sister to make a big fuss about it.

"If Hiruma ever does anything wrong just tell me and I'll be there."

"O-Okay" Sena sweatdropped.

Hiruma slung his arm around Sena and gave a challenging look to Mamori.

"Don't worry fucking manager I'll take **reeaalll **good care of him."

Mamori blushed and just glared at Hiruma.

"Ma ma. Let's just celebrate for now" Kurita suggested as he held up a bag of treats and food.

"AH!"

Later after all the Deimon members fell asleep Sena went over to Hiruma.

"Nee Hirum-"

Hiruma put a finger on his lips and said

"It's Yoichi Sena-chan."

"Yoichi" Sena said as if to test the name on his lips as a king would to test the wine he is given.

Sena smiled. He liked the way it felt.

"Thank you for telling me" he said.

Hiruma gave a rare smile.

"I guess rumors are good for the relationship."

Sena giggled

"Yea they sure are."

They leaned against one another and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

-End-

I hope you liked it! Please review and give me some constructive criticism. Thank you! Oh! And please read my other stories as well!


End file.
